Yubiwa
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: A girl sings a song that reminds Duo of him and Heero.... Shounen Ai (Hints of Yaoi) 1+2, Songfic. Please R&R! ^_^


**_YUBIWA_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Disclaimers: I dun own the lovely Bishounen or Maaya Sakamoto's Song. ;_;

//...// = song lyrics

I can't stop listening to this song.. It's so good!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo walked into a kareoke bar that he and Heero went to all the time. He sat himself in the farthest and darkest corner. He looked on at the stage 'If only he was alive' he thought. He watched as people sang their songs and sat down again. He was about to leave when he heard the music had gone soft. Duo looked over at the stage where a girl that looked sort of like him started said "I would like to devote this to..um.just get on with it" then she started singing.

_// As my tears keep overflowing one after another,  
I can't see your last smile through their blur.//_

Duo sat down again and listened. "This song it sounds so familiar" he told himself. He listened on

_//Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here.  
Light bursts through the sky.//_

Duo started to have flashbacks:

"Heero, matte o" Duo yelled running off after him "Heero!" Duo tripped over his shoelace and hit his head on a root. Heero turned around surprised at what he saw he picked up Duo "Daijoubu?" Duo looked up at him he couldn't help it but he cried.

_// Even this insignificant me  
loved you more than anyone, with all my soul.  
Thank you for all of  
the precious feelings  
you've given to me.//_

Duo listened on and more flashbacks came to him:

Duo held the little present in his hand "Heero, is it ok?" he said as he handed him the present. Heero ripped open the package and found a small model of Wing Zero. "Duo, where'd you get this" Duo shifted his feet uncomfortable "Um, do you like it?" Heero nodded "I love it"

_//"When you took off, I was   
watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared." //_

More flashbacks:

Duo stepped out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping Heero. He walked over to the desk and took out a small bottle. He thought a little "I have a good life I have Heero now" Duo unscrewd the top of the bottle "why do I want to kill myself. Duo lifted the bottle, before it reached his lips the bottle was shot out of his hands. He looked over in direction of the bed "God damnit were does he keep his gun." Heero got out of bed and put his arms around Duo "Don't kill yourself Duo, if you do I can't go on"  
  
_// Please don't forget  
You're not alone.  
Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand.//_

Duo drank a little while listening to the song:

He and Heero were in a small hotel room in America "Heero, I'm scared" he whimpered hearing thunder. Heero looked up from his laptop "Scarede cat" Duo put on a hurt face and said in a very hurt tone "You dun love me?" Heero sighed "Duo you can be an idiot sometimes" Duo jumped up and put his arms around Heero "Come on, keep me company, keep me warmkeep me.." Duo said kissing Heero's neck. Heero sighed again "Do you really want it?"

_// With my first love, I first realized  
that there could be such sorrow. //_

Duo watched as the girl sang.

Duo pulled out his and Heero's gundam out of the sea. "Hey, here ya' go" Duo turned around and closed his eyes "egh" he watched Heero put his leg back in place. "Please, I just had lunch."

_// Even if something lapses away, something will  
live once again.  
When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was  
your message for me  
to truly live with all my heart.//_

Duo sighed and listened on:

"Duo wait," Heero ran to keep up with him "I didn't mean it that way." Duo turned back and faced him "Then how do you mean it." Heero wrapped his arms aorund Duo tightly "Like this" he gave Duo a slopply kiss. Duo wiped his mouth "God does it have to be THAT wet" Heero felt a blush creep up his cheeks "I'll take you to a place tonight"

_// I just know that we'll see each other someday.  
If we're together,  
even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes   
Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams.//_

Duo remembered the first time he and Heero went out in public.

"Heero," Duo mumbled "Where are you taking me?" Heero smiled "You'll see." Before they even reached the place a gangester blocked the way. Heero stood in front of Duo and pulled out of his gun from hammerspace "Go, and I won't harm you." Heero didn't know what happened 5 gunshots could be heard. Heero fell to the ground clutching his side, then he looked at Duo and saw he had shot the person 4 times. Duo dropped the gun and rushed over to Heero's side "Heero, why did you protect me?" Duo eyes watered. Heero used the last of his strengh and reached up to touch Duo cheek "Duo, if you want to know I was going to take you to a kareoke." With that his hand fell limp to his side. Duo cried "I should have died not you..Hee-chan.."

_//Let's promise each other  
that we'll hold on to the intensity we felt  
that day,  
and live the future that blooms  
in tomorrow.//_

Duo snapped into reality as the girl finished her song. He could see two boys one with sheepish hair and another with shoulder length brown. Pushed a tall boy with silver whitish hair on stage. He could hear the boy with silver hair say "Dalet..what do you think you'rehuh." He stopped suddenly when a rose was thrown into his hands then stepped on to the stage. He handed the girl the rose "Here.. I have something else for.you..too".

Duo smiled he could see what was coming he clapped along with everyone else. The boy kissed the girl under the spotlight   
Duo was happy that the couple united without trouble, like he and Heero had

Every Friday night Duo went to a kareoke bar to think about Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you like it?

If you are wondering, The girl is me.. ^_^

Can you guess who the three boy's are?

They are Anime Character's! But which one's?

Hehehe tell me who you think it is in your Reviews!

I gave it away...though..

NEway PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanky Wanky!

SSakura


End file.
